


Lunar Mother

by xWhiskeyTeax1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Isaac, Fem Stiles for a little while, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Romance, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, cursed isaac, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWhiskeyTeax1/pseuds/xWhiskeyTeax1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Darkness covered Beacon Hills quickly, it being cold and getting colder during this time of year made night come faster. Crickets and the rustling of plants was the only noise besides the occasional owl. Until a panting noise rose from the depths of the woods, along with running of feet. Two pairs of solid footfalls could be heard running through the dark of the trees. One faster and lightly footed for their small frame and the other louder, leaving deep footprints as they ran.

A crackle rained behind them, along with a feminine voice. A female voice that sounded crazed and evil. "Run, run, run. You can't hide, I'll find you where ever you go!" She bellowed, a wicked laugh leaving from between her lips.

A whimper sounded from the running figures, before the male with a lighter voice spoke. "Isaac, come on. Hurry!" He rushed while glancing toward the other boy, his pants loud against the forest trees. His whiskey colored eyes looking at the curly haired wolf behind him. He watched as Isaac panted and held his chest, his eyes wide in pain, as he was hit into a tree not too long ago. The lighter male then started running again, hoping the other boy could keep up.

"Sorry, Stiles. Just in pain." He wheezed out, his chest constricting as he tried to breath. Stiles, the other male with a buzz cut and freckles stopped running and turned back toward the other boy, walking over to him. He bent over Isaac and put his hand on his shoulder, looking at him with eyes full of worry.

"I know you're hurt, but we have to keep going. We have to find the others." Stiles said, his voice soft. Isaac looked at him and nodded, while getting off his knees in order to run. Though once he was on his feet and ready to run, he was dealt with a painful hit and sent to the ground with a loud thud.

Stiles gasped, "Isaac!" He yelled and dropped next to him, his eyes following the stream of purple acidic magic that came from the hit werewolf.

His eyes fell on a young woman, her hair slightly curly and messed up. Her skin pale like the dead and her eyes glowing an acid green. You could tell by her eyes, she had crazy intentions. She stood before them, her left hand glowing an acid purple color. She held a sinister grin, as she raised her hand and flicked her blonde hair away from her face. "Oh, how sad. Did the little puppy get hurt?" She asked, sounding like sugar coated evil.

Stiles glared at her, while standing to his feet and covering the view of Isaac. "What do you want from us!?" He yelled the question, anger surging through his veins.

The woman blinked, before snorting. "Well, you could say Derek is involved in all of this. I met him some time ago and became infatuated with him. How could I not?" She grinned as she answered, her white teeth shinning from the moonlight.

"Then, when I tried asking him out, he said he had someone else." She shared, narrowing her eyes at the memories playing in her head. "Someone who meant more to him than another fling." She gritted her teeth, her nose wrinkling. "He rejected me! I became a fling! Something that was beneath him!" She yelled, shaking her head. "Can you imagine how embarrassing that was?" She asked, her voice going back to it's usual tone. Then she smiled an obsessed smile. "He was just scared, I think. Afraid of commitment. He'll be mine sooner or later." She stated causally, sending Stiles a cocky wink.

Stiles looked at her with disgust, "You're sick!" He yelled. She whipped her head to look at him, causing him to back up and stand more over Isaac, who only curled more under Isaac's feet.

The witch sighed, "You don't understand the meaning of love, you're just a child." She stated pointedly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes more, "I do! I can just see that you're a crazy lady! Derek isn't like that!" He yelled, pointing toward the woman. "He won't just drop into your lap like a lapdog! He means more than that!" As Stiles realized what he was saying, he stopped and covered his mouth, his eyes widening.

The witch stared at him in shock, then she sneered and her eyes flashed. "You're in love with him! You want what's mine!" She screamed, while Stiles shook his head, but he didn't move. He stayed over Isaac, who needed him, he wasn't a coward, he couldn't just run when he was scared.

She giggled at his movements, "Well, if you love him, that means you love his pups too, right?" She looked down at the whimpering boy behind him. Isaac saw her looking at him and curled further into Stiles left leg and clutched it.

The woman snickered, "If you love his pups so much, I think you deserve to learn what it means to have pups." She suggested, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe in all of this, he'll leave your side, while you die a sad death." She said, bouncing up and down with glee.

"Yes! I have just the spell for this. Plus, I get to make that disobedient pup his rightful age." She grinned, wiggling her body. "It's a win, win situation!" She laughed, before her eyes flashed a deeper purple and she raised her hands. Both were glowing purple and shining brightly. "Both of you shall feel my power!"

As she said this, Stiles dropped and covered Isaac as fast as he could, but it didn't stop the magic from hitting them both. They screamed in pain, a flash of light blasted itself from their very beings and up into the sky.

Several miles from their spot, on a hill, the rest of the pack stood panting. Derek at the front, with Scott and Boyd by his sides, was the first to see the light. His eyes flashed red and he roared, he found them. Him and the pack took off toward the light, in hopes Isaac and Stiles would be safe, but it felt like they were too late.

As the pack searched, the witch stopped the spell. She stared at the two figures on the forest floor in glee. Then she heard the howls of the pack and the roar of the Alpha. She glared in sinister glee and disappeared. Waiting for the right moment and time, that she would make herself known again.

  


\--------¤--------

  


Stiles groaned as he woke from the pain induced sleep. He gasped and sat up, looking around. He noticed he was still in the woods. He found no witch, she was gone, but he did find something else in her wake. Below him in several bundles of clothing was a baby, a newborn baby with wisps of curly hair and hazel colored eyes.

The baby's cheeks were pink and his body wiggling around as he whimpered. Stiles stared in shock, Isaac was now a mear baby. He quickly bundled baby Isaac in his shirt and jacket and got up. He didn't feel all that different, but he had a suspicious feeling he had also been changed, just like Isaac.

Once he was standing, he heard the howls of the pack. He bit his lip and bounced the whimpering baby in his arms, as he waited for them. He didn't have to wait long, only a minute, before they ran toward him and stopped short.

Derek stood tall and regal from his crouched state and stared at them both in shock, as did the others. Scott came forward and blinked, "Stiles?" He asked. Stiles nodded, he felt hair move with him and felt for certain that he had been changed.

Lydia from her shocked state, looked at the baby in his arms and gasped. "Is that?" She pondered and Stiles nodded again.

"Isaac? Yeah." He said, his voice sounding lighter than normal, but nothing horrible, he decided to look at himself once he was inside Derek's new place. He couldn't go home at this moment, his dad would freak, plus, he felt a deep connection with the pup in his arms. He felt like if he left Isaac alone, his heart would be ripped out. He looked at the rest of them and blinked at their shocked state.

Brushing it off, he turned to Derek and gulped. "Let's go, I can't be here anymore." He said, staring at him. Derek finally moved and nodded, leading the pack to his place. Hopefully they could get a hold of Deaton and hopefully he would know what happened.


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Several hours and a long quiet drive back to the loft, everyone finally entered Derek's new home. Stiles cuddled baby Isaac to his chest, making sure the baby boy was sleeping. He walked inside behind the pack and sat down on the couch, curling the baby pup in his arms as he laid down and sighed, while he relaxed into the comfy custions under him.

He felt the couch dip and looked over to see Derek sitting near his feet, his brows furrowed and eyes filled with not only anger, but worry too. Stiles sat himself back up, Isaac still cuddled to him, asleep and Stiles frowned. All the while, Scott came back from the kitchen, finishing his phone call with Deaton and sat down on the only chair in the living room.

"Deaton said he will come tonight, as soon as he can." Scott started, "So for now, we have to wait." He said, frowning from his position on the chair. The others looked a mixture of shocked and fearful, for what happened to Isaac and Stiles. It was understandable though, that their pack was messed with again, but it wasn't that, it was the fact that the enemy was gone, that had the fearful.

Derek looked straight at Stiles and asked. "What happened? Do you even know what that witch did to you?" He asked, glancing up and down Stiles body.

"No, nothing. She spoke about stalking you around and wanting your affection to the point of being obsessive and than she got mad at me." Stiles shrugged and glanced down at baby Isaac. "Then she shot out green acid like magic at me and Isaac and then, this happened." He said, motioning to the baby in his arms. "Hell, I have no idea what I look like right at this moment." He said, having not bothered to look down at his body, in fear of what he might find.

Allison and Lydia looked at him and then led him to Derek's room. He had a wall mounted mirror in his room, in the closet, something that would easily show Stiles what exactly happened too him.

He got a good look and it was a big shock. He wasn't a boy anymore, he was a girl. Large chested and slightly more feminine than even Lydia. It was such a large shock that he screamed, which led Derek into the room looking for an attacker, but only found Stiles staring at himself in the mirror, sobbing and holding himself.

Derek watched him for a second and then walked himself over to the male turned female and pulled him into his arms, holding him while he cried. Derek wasn't used to comforting someone, let alone Stiles, but he did it anyways. Stiles was scared, Derek could hear and smell the fear radiating from the body he held.

Sure the boy was now a girl, but Derek also knew that it was Stiles, the same boy with ADHD and spoke with sarcasm like a second language. "Everything is going to be OK, we'll figure this out." Derek said into the ear of the teenager against him, hoping for the words would get into everyones hearts.

After a few minutes, Stiles managed to calm down and pull away from the hug, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He was going to say something, when he heard a baby's cry sound from the living room. He ran, he ran fast, his eyes wild, hoping he would get to Isaac as fast as he could.

He found him in Scott's hands and wailing, his face pink and fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. Stiles growled and ripped the baby from the other boy's arms and clutched Isaac to his breasts. He was glaring and growling at Scott. The pack backed away and stared at how volatile he was with them after touching the baby, he was like a mama tiger protecting her cubs.

Derek watched from his doorway, feeling slightly shocked and slightly filled with pride. Someone was willing to protect his pups from harm and it settled into his heart and body with how much this could change them all, for either the good or the bad.

He heard the door bell ring and walked over to it, leaving the pack to deal with Stiles. He opened the door and sighed in relief, "Deaton." He said, leaning slightly. The black man on the other side of the door nodded, taking a step forward.

"Where are the boys?" He asked, a serious look on his face. Derek led him inside and to Stiles, who still held baby Isaac in his arms. Deaton looked them over and after an hour, he found what it was that held them in these new bodies. He started setting things aside and let out a sigh.

"Well, it is a curse that hit you guys, but two very different kinds." He started, looking at Stiles, who was sitting across from him, holding the baby. "One was a gender changing spell and the other a ritual like spell, that needs time and hard magic to make happen." He continued, glancing at Isaac. "This in particular can make the victim into something they wish, something they have wanted for a long time and force it on them." He said, standing to his feet.

"Which makes things change around them, that can either be for the better, or for the worse." He paused, "We don't know what side this one is, but hopefully in a certain time, I can change you both back." He finished, watching the pack take sighs of relief, which made him frown. "But it has a bad side, you won't change back, if you're hit by the blue full moon while in those bodies, you'll be stuck like that forever." He told them, causing them all to go quiet.

After a minute, Stiles spoke up and stared at Deaton. "How much time do we have?" He asked, taking a deep breath, Deaton's frown deepened.

"You have a month before the next full blue moon." He answered.

Stiles and Derek looked at one another in both fear and determination, hoping they can fix this and take down that witch.


	3. Mama Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

After Deaton had left, the night was filled with quiet contemplation. Everyone was in either shocked or worried as to what would happen. Derek himself was in a state of worry. Ever since his pack found Stiles and Isaac, he has been on guard, watching and waiting for something else to happen. He watched his pack, his eyes reverting back to Stiles when they could.

The boy turned girl had managed to cradle Isaac close to his ample chest and coo as the baby pup babbled to him. Derek was in wonder; as to how well Stiles was with the baby, how he got to be that good with the baby. It made him wonder how good that spell was.

Stiles bounced baby Isaac and nuzzled his curly head of hair, his nose catching the scent of baby powder and Isaac's own scent; peaches. He smiled as the child nuzzled him back, his little nose sniffing for his own scent as well. The breezy scent of laundry detergent and vanilla spice that was all his own. He smiled down at the baby in his arms, wiggling his fingers in front of the chubby faced child.

He giggled when the pup grabbed his fingers and tried to suck on them, it made his heart warm and his smile large. Though he didn't notice how the pack payed attention to him and Isaac. The wonder and awe as he payed such close attention to the child as if he was his own.

Then the baby stopped smiling, his face turning red and soon a cry resounded through the room. Which in turn, shocked everyone into defensive stances. Stiles held the baby, as he got up, cradling the crying pup to his shoulder and holding his bottom with his hand.

He knocked his hand on Isaac's back a few times, his touch gentle and tried to shush him in order to calm the angry baby down. He then made sure to check the child; to see if he needed a diaper or bottle, thank goodness it was the latter.

"Someone needs to go shopping for baby supplies, he needs them and I need some clothing that doesn't feel uncomfortable." Stiles stated, as he rocked and swayed with the baby in his arms.

Lydia got up from her seat and dragged Allison up with her. "We'll take on the shopping, its late but we can get the basics for now. Diapers, formula and bottles. Maybe even some onesies and a pacifier. You're about my size, so I'll bring some of my clothing and tomorrow we can go shopping; okay?" She asked and Stiles looked at her for a few seconds, he was preoccupied with the baby and almost didn't hear her.

He then nodded, remembering what she said. "That's fine. Thank goodness my dad is gone on vacation with your mom, Scott, or this would be worse." He laughed a bit at his comment and Scott cracked a smile as well.

Scott nodded,"I know, all we need to is your dad to find out that you're actually female. Though it's not far off, given your obsession to have to be attractive to the opposite sex." He chuckled and Stiles shook his head, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Anyways, that brings us to my question. Where are you staying with Isaac? He's just a baby and no one here seems to know enough about babies other than you." Scott said, scratching the back of his neck as he thought about it for a second.

Derek frowned, "He's not going anywhere, He's staying with me. Both of them. I have room and they both need to be protected." He spoke from his seat on the chair, his thoughts also wondering how this would go. There was no way he was letting them be alone, but with some insane witch out and about, casting crazy spells in order to get revenge.

Stiles sighed, "That actually sounds good to me, I'd feel safer here than alone or with you, Scott. No offence buddy." He commented, causing Scott wave him off, agreeing with him.

"Okay so Lydia and Allison will go shopping," he ordered, pointing at the girls. He then pointed toward Boyd and Scott, sending them a smile. "I need the two of you to get inside my house, for the bassinet and maybe an old stuffed bear or two." He said, nodding toward the ceiling.

"Scott you know where my old Bassinet is at, along with my old toys, dad has shown it enough for the town to know where it's at in the attic." He stated, noticing."If me and Isaac are staying here, he needs a better bed than the couch or chair."

They nodded and left the loft, going different ways to get the things they needed. Erica stayed back along with Jackson, both staying for support. Jackson looked at the crying baby with interest and awe, his eyes trailing the curly haired baby pup as Stiles moved deftly along the wooden floor to calm him down.

Erica went to the kitchen to grab herself and the others something to drink, maybe even some snacks that Derek always kept for his pack after training sessions. They all relaxed and hoped this would go well, hoping something good could come from everything.

  
\--------¤--------  


  


After an hour went by, the girls got back. They had grocery bags and a large bag full of clothes from Lydia's closet in their arms. Stiles grabbed out the bottles and formula and went to the kitchen, Isaac having calmed down and had started sucking on his thumb. His sniffles still coming and going but his red eyes dry of tears while he was settled on Stiles hip as he made the bottle up.

Once the bottle was made, he pulled the thumb from Isaac's mouth and before Isaac could start in on another round of crying, Stiles put the nipple from the bottle into his mouth and the baby calmed down. Sucking down the milk like it was his last meal.

Stiles came back into the living room, the others staring at how great he was about the baby. He didn't mention anything since he wasn't even done with the child. The baby was laid down on a baby blanket that Allison bought for him and soon was being cleaned and diapered with a cute onesie that had puppies running around on it.

Stiles then held up a clean and clothed baby in the air with a smile. Not noticing how the pack seemed to come closer to watch his every move like children themselves.

Lydia held up her bag and smiled, "Lets get you dressed for the night and pick your outfit for tomorrow, I think everyone is tired." She suggested, glancing around the room, before her eyes zoned in on Stiles. She was right, everyone was running on fumes.

He nodded, "Alright." He agreed as he got up and walked over to Derek, settling the baby in the mans lap as he and Lydia went into Derek's room. Leaving the Alpha alone with his partial pack and baby pup so he could dress.

Derek stared at the pup in his lap, the big blue eyes of Isaac staring back at him with the bottle Stiles made still in his mouth. He watched him intently and curiosity like any baby would. Derek then ran a finger down the chubby cheeks of Isaac's face, his own eyes flashing red and back to his green as he looked at the pup. The baby pulled the nipple from his mouth and giggled, reaching his tiny hands up to the alpha and gurgling.

Derek smirked, the pup knew who his sire was. Even though his real father was dead and gone, Derek took up the mantle after the pup turned into a werewolf. He became the father figure he needed. He wondered if the pup lost his werewolf features or if he kept them?

Derek shifted just a little and growled in his chest, making a comforting noise to his pup. Isaac stared and then he too changed, his eyes flashing and tiny whimper like noises that real wolf pups made came from the babies mouth. Derek's sharp teeth showed as he grinned in pride. At least he knew his werewolf genes didn't leave his pups veins even when hit with a de-aging spell.


	4. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Lydia and Stiles made it to Derek's room in the back of his loft, away from the living room which was connected to the kitchen. He did really good decorating everything in his new home and he liked the place a lot.

Stiles was dragged inside and the door closed behind him. He was then pushed down on the bed and he smiled at Lydia as she bent down to look through the bag for him. He watched as she pulled out a pair of nice ripped shorts, a white tank top and a blue plaid button up top; with a pair of white panties and a bra.

"Okay Stilinski, this is the low down on what you need to wear and what you are going to wear for the time being. I'll show you how to put everything on and then how to do your hair." She said, smiling at him as she showed him a brush and the bra.

Stiles smiled at her once more and nodded. "OK, but can get this over with? I'm so not looking forward to trying those on, like ever."

She giggled and set them down on the bed beside him. "Alrighty then. Lets get you started on these undies first, OK?"

When she said that, Stiles gulped and blushed over his embarrassment when he started stripping off his clothing. Soon Lydia turned around and when she did, he pulled on his panties and bra. She turned back around and handed him the outfit she picked for him. Finally he was dressed and he looked in Derek's full body mirror to see what he looked like and nodded, he actually liked it.

He thought himself to be quite pretty as a girl, he would totally sex himself if he could. "Okay, I'll brush your hair and than you can go back out there to your little pup." Lydia smirked, cutting him off from his self admiring thoughts.

Stiles smiled at the mentioning of Isaac, his beautiful pup. He blushed then at the thoughts that came forth. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Lydia snorted. "Boy I saw it; as soon as we tried to calm down Isaac, you came after us like a crazy mama wolf."

Stiles blushed. "I thought something was wrong," he defended.

She smiled at him once she was done brushing his hair. "Stiles. I know how you are, you wouldn't be like that if it wasn't something your heart was telling you to do." She said and then hugged him from behind.

Stiles sighed and raised his arms behind him, giving her an awkward hug. "You're right."

She snorted,"Of course I'm right." She told him. "Now lets go back, so you can see your baby." She huffed while standing to her feet. She grabbed the bags and set them near the closet, so he could put things away later.

Stiles nodded and walked down to the living room; where he knew the others would be.

  
\--------¤--------

  


Once he got there, he stopped at the end of the hall and watched Derek and baby Isaac interact. Derek was nuzzling the little ones nose with his own and making the sweet baby giggle and coo with happiness. Stiles smiled at them as they paid attention to one another in such a loving way.

He finally walked out from his hiding spot and Derek looked up at him while the pup hung onto his finger, playing with it. Derek stared at Stiles with a shocked look on his face but then went to his normal expression, making Stiles wonder what that look was for.

Isaac giggled some and held out his small hands to Stiles, giving him a gummy smile as he cooed. Stiles chuckled and picked him up, holding him close to his breasts with gentle hands and nuzzled his nose himself.

"You're a good boy for not bothering your papa." Stiles told the baby and Derek looked at him in shock once more. His green eyes wide from the words Stiles spoke.

Stiles blushed a little, glancing away. "I kinda thought that since you turned him, that you're like his father." He reasoned, taking a quick breath. He could feel is palms getting a bit sweaty. "I mean, I'm kinda right, aren't I?" He asked, hoping his nerves hadn't shown in his voice. He held the baby closer to him, as he looked at the pack leader with unsure eyes.

Derek stared at him for sometime before he nodded in agreement. "Sure." He shrugged, though he was unsure of what to say because the words came from Stiles, but one thing he did know, is that Stiles was right. He really was like the pups father, if you really think about it.

Stiles smiled and let out a breath of relief, his nerves had went unnoticed. He bounced Isaac on his hip some, before the baby yawned in Stiles arms. "Aw, is Isaac tired?" He asked and it was almost as if Isaac answered, because his head went forward a bit. " Then lets go put you down, baby." He continued, sending the sweet little one a smile.

"Time to say goodnight to the pack, sweetie." He finished and handed the baby off to everyone for a hug and kiss, before turning to Derek, who was standing in the hall.

"I'll come with you." Derek said and Stiles nodded, as he followed Derek off to his room.

Once there, he walked over to the crib filled with baby bedding and settled the child inside it, kissing him on the cheek as he whispered goodnight to him. Derek came up beside him and ran his large hand across the curls on Isaac's head and whispered his own goodnight, before they both left the sleeping baby alone to sleep.

Derek closed the door and was about to walk away but noticed Stiles had not moved from his position near the door. He was only standing there with his nails in his mouth and a look of worry on his face. He couldn't move, all he could do was peer inside the room and watch little Isaac sleep.

Derek sighed and walked back over to him. "Stiles. He'll be fine. He's safe here, he has me, his pack and most of all, he has you."

Stiles felt an over whelming panic rise within his chest as he thought of moving away from the doorway. He looked up at Derek with teary eyes and sniffled. "I don't wanna leave my baby by himself." He whispered.

He didn't notice what he said, as his panic was set deep within him, but Derek heard him loud and clear. His own heart beating strong as he felt something thump harder and make his heart throb, his mind wondering but he knew why those words made him want the figure before him.

"Stiles, the pup will be fine. His mama and papa are here to protect him. I'll make sure of it." Derek purred deep within his chest as he said those words and stared into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles nodded and came out of his panic as the words set deep in his brain. He sighed and walked off to the living room with Derek next to him. He could feel something change between the two of them as they walked. He began to wonder why those words had meant so much too him.

Derek was thinking the same thing as he followed the boy turned girl into the living room of his loft.

What was going on between them?


	5. Morning Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Later that night the pack moved to their respective homes. Scott had left with Allison first to go and warn her father about what happened. They knew they had to keep information on creatures or baddies in Beacon Hills for both groups. Lydia and Jackson left the loft soon afterward, they needed to make plans for their next meeting. Lydia was tired and once she and her boyfriend got home, she soon fell asleep on Jackson's shoulder.

Boyd and Erica left for their homes later that night; after Derek gave them their assignment, which consisted of them hunting down the witch. Soon it was just Stiles and Derek in the living room, relaxing on both couch and chair respectively.

Stiles yawned as he watched the T.V, a documentary on dolphins and their pods. Derek was in the kitchen drinking down a bottle of beer, he didn't do it very often but he needed it that night.

Stiles could hear the cogs moving within the alpha male as he tried to figure out why and who would do something like this to his pack. He turned his whiskey colored eyes to the kitchen as the light shined down on the bigger male. He watched as those thick brows creased and the corner of his lips turn downward. Stiles could see how that woman would fall for a man like him.

Derek was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Someone who held bad ass in the palm of his hands or in that case; claws. Stiles didn't notice that while he was staring at the man, the wolf was looking back at him. Derek noticed Stiles eyes on him from the beginning, wondering to himself what ran through said persons head. He shook his head and turned to the clock hanging on the wall and sighed.

"Lets get some sleep, I'll let you stay in my room while you're here with Isaac. I'll take the couch," Derek said, as he dropped the empty bottle into trash shoot. He looked over at Stiles, and raised an eyebrow.

Stiles nodded, "Alright," the boy turned girl yawned and stretched his arms over his head and showed the flat belly to the eyes of the wolf in the room. He walked down the hall to the alpha males room to get ready for bed. He turned when he heard a noise behind him and watched as Derek grabbed his things from around the room; before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Stiles sighed and checked on the sleeping Isaac, and then went to the bag Lydia left him. He grabbed a large t-shirt and some sleep shorts, then got undressed. He slipped on the clothes, before moving over to the bed. He stopped and stared at it, blushing lightly as thoughts of a naked; or half naked Derek flashed through his mind. He shook his head and climbed into the bed, he relaxed soon after and fell asleep just as fast as his exhausted body relaxed.

\--------¤--------

Derek groaned as he shifted on the couch, his brows furrowed. He ran his palm across his face as his mind was racing with different thoughts first thing in the morning. All that happened the night before rushed back to him and he frowned once again. He then sniffed, he nosed twitched as did his ears; as he smelt food from his kitchen and heard humming. He turned his head and looked over and saw something that made his heart thump deeply in his chest, and warmth spread through his body.

There at the stove was Stiles, humming as he cooked breakfast. The long wavy brown hair pulled back into a braid, the ample chest perfectly aligned in a green tank top and shapely legs encased in ripped jeans. Pale freckled bare feet padded around the loft kitchen as he cooked the food. Plates where set out on the island eating area with glasses filled with juice, and Issac was sitting in a booster seat. Waving his little feet around as he sucked down a bottle of formula. He leaned up and sniffed more, he could smell new scents coming from the two

There was a vanilla scent from Stiles, and a peach scent coming from Isaac, but something else made him blink in wonder; the scent of spices and earth. His own scent wafted from both the baby and boy turned girl. It made his wolf growl in ownership but also made him gulp down saliva in his mouth, the urge to mark and scent Stiles was strong.

He would have to anyway, for Issac but also to keep Stiles safe. He got up, his black blanket falling from his naked chest. His dark grey sweats hung low on his hips, showing off his perfect body but also the dark happy trail that led down below the pants. He walked over and leaned against the counter, watching Stiles putter around his loft. Normally an Alpha would be annoyed or even territorial with someone different within his territory. But having Stiles do such domestic things within his home; felt really good.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked with that deep curious voice of his. He smirked as Stiles jumped and turned fast to stare at him with large eyes, his hand on his chest. He looked like he was about have a heart attack.

Stiles panted, "Don't scare me like that!" He yelled, his dainty hands waved to cool his face down a little. "What does it look like sour-wolf? I'm making breakfast. Are ya hungry?"He smiled slightly, that very same cocky but cute smile on plump lips of a girl shown through, the same smile he had as a man. It was still him under all those girly and petite female looks.

Stiles moved over when he heard a coo come from Issac, he smiled down at the curly haired baby. He wiggled his finger in the child's face, grinning when the baby gave a giggle and reached for his pretty nailed hand. "Looks who's awake Issac, it's papa! Yes it is, Yes it is! It's your papa sweet-pea."He smiled when the baby moved the bottle from his mouth and cooed, making noise when the female spoke to him with such love and devotion.

Derek crossed his arms arms over his chest and smirked down at them, watching the little baby coo and whimper like a pup at his surrogate mama. It was true that Stiles was like a pack mom, he had always cared for everyone and thought of their well-being before his own. It was the reason why Derek wanted to be closer to the small petite boy turned girl.

He reached over and ran his large hand over the curls of Issac's hair, his voice deep as he spoke to the pup. "Mornin', you being good to your mama?" He asked and the baby yipped, while giving a gummy smile to the alpha male he looked at as a father figure. Derek smirked fondly at him, "Good boy,"

Stiles blushed but waved his hand, "Go sit. I'll get your breakfast and then you can get ready for the day. The pack is going to be here later today." He reached over and filled the alpha's plate with food, piled high like most wolves liked and then set it down in front of Derek to eat.

Stiles then made his own food and sat down across from the just woken wolf. Derek ate his fill, wondering how this small male now female could make such great food when the kid couldn't even sit down to relax for five minutes a day. He never had such good food since his mother and it almost made him choke at how similar the food style was from his childhood.

He kept those thoughts in the back of his mind and finished his food. "Thanks, I'm going to get ready before the pack gets here," He told the younger boy and without thinking he set the dishes in the sink. He walked back and leaned down and nuzzled Stiles' head and snuffled Issac; before he left for a shower.

Stiles sat there in shock, still feeling Derek's face and heat close to his head. The scent of spices and forest that came from the alpha male lingered. He heard a coo near him, looking as Issac gave him a curious face. "Its nothing, sweetie." Stiles said, ruffling his hair. "Lets get this place cleaned, hm? What do you think, does papa need to clean up his place or what?" He asked with a cheeky grin, while standing to his feet. He cooed at the baby, laughing when he saw the dead pan look on the baby's face, the same look the older version of him always had.

At least he didn't forget his opinions on Derek's loft.


	6. Pack Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Derek had made himself clean and clothed within a decent amount of time. Making sure to keep his loft clean within the bathroom and his bedroom since he had Stiles living in his home now. He normally misplaced his boxers or even his sock sometimes within his room and bathroom but he felt the need to keep it nice as the boy turned girl was there.

Once he felt it clean enough within the bathroom, he strolled back out into the living area of his loft and stopped in his tracks once more. Stiles had what seemed to be a vacuum, one he never even knew he had before, cleaning the floors from dirt and anything else as he played some old rock music in the background softly. He was humming to it as he danced a little, laughing a little when Isaac would coo or giggled when he made faces at him. The boy seemed to be an enigma to him even more now, never before seeing this side of Stiles as he never took the time to see it. He guessed it was his own fault for that but he was kinda glad to see it now.

He leaned against the wall next to him, crossing his arms over his broad chest and crossed his ankles to watch the happy moment with his ow eyes. A smirk crossing his lips when Stiles would shake his hips slightly with every beat of the music he played. Soon though the pack would be coming and he needed the place cleared out, so he coughed slightly to gain Stiles' attention. The boy looked up with wide eyes and a blush across his plump cheeks, making Derek's mouth fill with saliva once more at how the red made the boy turned girl seem even more adorable then before.

"Um, yeah?"Stiles stopped his cleaning and turned the vacuum off.

Derek breathed again once Stiles started to talk to him,"Put that away. The pack should be here soon."He walked over and sat down on his lazy boy recliner."By the way, nice dancing."He smirked.

Stiles glared a little and then turned his nose up,"Your just jealous I have better moves then you do sour-wolf."He blushed darker as he started putting the cleaning supplies away and washed his hands before bringing Issac out of the booster seat and siting him down on the carpet that was centered in the living area nicely. Sitting down on the couch near the baby to watch as the little boy grabbed the stuffed raccoon toy and started swinging it about. Playing with it and growling a little at it; playing big bad wolf. Stiles smiled at the cute scene, his heart bursting with love for the little boy.

"Get it, get that coon Sweet-pea."He patted the curled softly.

Isaac cooed at his mother figure with a gummy smile and went back to swinging the toy about. Derek smirked at the show of playing and hunting already in such a young pup, made his wolf swell with pride.

The door was knocked on and Derek started letting in the pack, each bringing in new boxes and bags, setting each of them on the floor within the sitting area. Last being brought in and Scott sighing as he finally relaxed.

"Man! You have no clue what we went through dealing with Lydia to get these. She's murder!"Scott groaned as he relaxed back into the couch next to Stiles.

Stiles smirked at the stressed out wolf boy,"Get used to it Scotty. She'll be dragging you all over more now since I am a parent figure now. Don't worry though, there is good news!"

Scott looked over with a smile,"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Now she won't be after me a lot anymore."Stiles grinned evilly.

Scott groaned once more and glared,"Oh shut up Stiles."Swiping at the boy turned girl but missing Stiles as he moved off the couch.

Lydia tisked at Scott but went back to smiling at Stiles,"I bought baby things for you. Toys, chewy toys, changing mat, clothes and baby bag. I even bought a carry cruiser for Derek's car or yours and a nice advanced stroller for both relaxation or excersize. Oh! Though I found this for little Isaac. I thought the outfit would be perfect for a little Hale-Stalinski."

She pulled out of a bag a adorable little outfit that made Stiles light up. A pair of tiny jeans, a tiny Iron man t-shirt, a pair of tiny converse in red like the shirt and the cutest little leather black jacket to go with it. Stiles jumped and grabbed it.

"Oh my god! This is adorable."He turned to Derek and grinned a large happy grin that made Derek's heart skip a beat."Derek! Look, its a tiny you and me outfit!"

Derek nodded with warm eyes at the happy mama wolf of the pack,"Cute."

Stiles squealed and showed little Isaac,"Lookie lil'wolf. Your gonna look just like your mama and daddy! Aren't you baby."Isaac bounced and clapped his little hands, cooing at how happy his mama was. It made the pack smile warmly at the connection Stiles and Isaac gained. It made them all warm and fuzzy.

Lydia and him then went through everything she bought, the pack asking questions or even adding their two cents to their ideas and choices. Some mainly the men of the pack, ended up putting together some of the furniture and the stroller together after being glared at by the two. Derek only chipping in when they got stuck, though he did give all his attention to Isaac to keep him occupied and to give their familial connection even more room to grow.

Soon everything was set for little Isaac and for Stiles, having his clothing set in the drawers next to Derek's or hung in the closet he had constructed during his renovation of the loft. Make up and hair supplies set within the really nicely sized bathroom and shoes set next to Derek's in the bedroom. When it was all done, it looked like Derek finally had settled down and was happily living with someone. Stiles blushed knowing he was that someone, Derek thinking the same ideas as he.

Isaac was soon playing with Jackson, him being the one he liked the most out of the rest. Though Lydia runner up after him. Stiles sat down on the armrest of Derek's chair and leaned over slightly, his eye's watching the pup bounce and play like he should have before.

Stiles looked up at the clock and smiled,"Anyone hungry? I'll make lunch!"

The pack agreed heartingly, Scott more so since he ate Stiles home cooked meals all the time. The pack sat and waited, wondering and in slight awe of the at home boy turned girl. Derek smiling slightly at the happy warmth that filled the loft, something he wasn't expecting but not letting go neither. He hoped this wouldn't end, Stiles thinking along the same lines.

After lunch, they all congregated back to the living room area of the loft. Full from the big lunch they had and happy from how well Stiles treated them, Scott being the only one who got this even before the turn. They never would have guessed how the ADHD sarcastic human hid his actual personality very well from them but they figured, this was better than nothing.

Stiles had been watching them from his spot in the kitchen, his eyes spanning the room for anything and everything as his little Isaac played with the pack. He wondered why that witch chose to do this? He figured she would of wanted him out of the way, dead maybe but she just changed them. He'd figure this out, with the help of his pack and his family.

He moved back into the room when he finished cleaning, noticing Isaac rubbing his pretty eyes and yawning, he smiled down at the pup who tried to desperately stay awake.

"Somebody's sleepy, tired baby?"He bent down and picked the infant up.

Isaac nodded his head, laying it down on Stiles shoulder and slipped his tiny thumb into his mouth to suck as he closed his eyes for rest.

Stiles smiled softly down at the pup,"Its nap time. I'll put him down for a nap, figure something out for us to do guys."With that he left for the hall that had been made before Isaac moved into the loft.

Scott watched him go, worried eyes at the and turned to the Alpha."What are we gonna do about the witch?"

Derek grunted as he got up and roamed the living area of the loft. His eyes trained to the windows as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Thinking of ways around what had been done, wondering how this will end.

"I haven't a clue but I figured I'd call Deaton and have him visit, maybe he'd give us more information about the spells and maybe some insight."He frowned and furrowed his brows.

Erica glared,"Stiles said it was from a woman who knew you before. Do you know who she was?"

Derek tried to think, maybe he knew her from before coming back to Beacon Hills but nothing came to mind. It was like she just appeared out of no where. This he felt wasn't over by a mile, this was something very dark and deep that it involved him and every sense of the word.


	7. Inner Feeling's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Night fall came, everyone figured a day of movies and relaxation would get them to think of something to do. Soon though, they had a small idea for the moment. They would visit Deaton at his vet's office tomorrow and ask him questions on the spells and magic that was being used. Maybe even see what kind of witch that woman was. Hopefully they will find something out before the next moon.

The pack agreed to have a sleep over, hoping Isaac would have an easier time with them so that when he changed back into an adult he'll be closer to them then before knowing that he still has his pack.

Stiles had started on making dinner, meatloaf and green beans. Easy to make and good to eat, maybe even some chocolate pudding after it. He was doing it in Derek's kitchen with Allison and Lydia, both doing their part in this dinner. Erica though was holding Isaac and letting him babble back at her while she played with his raccoon stuffed toy. Letting him play and get to know her more. She had this face of endearment, something Stiles never seen before. It made him coo at them both, Erica grinning like a pup along with Isaac who snuffled her neck to get Erica's scent.

Derek and the other boys were in the sitting room watching a show, talking and making comments on what was being played. Though ever once and a while they would look at the kitchen area when they heard giggling.

"So Stiles....." Erica smirked at the cooking mother hen.

He frowned at her tone, it made him want to run but he stayed put and nodded,"Yeah?"

She bounced little Isaac on her hip as she turned to the girl,"I wanted to know why being in this form is so easy to you? You like, made it seem you had being a girl down to a T." She raised an eyebrow at the blushing girl.

Stiles blushed and kept his face down as he worked, not looking at the curious faces of everyone in the loft. Then he sighed,"Alright. This might come as a surprise for you but I know things about girls that most guys shouldn't."

He looked at the faces of his pack and bit his lip, wondering if this was a good idea or not but figured what the hell. He set the bowl of meat and herbs and spices aside for Allison to put into the ceramic meatloaf tin while he washed his hands.

"Look, I just know some things since I had to growing up. Like I can cook and clean, I know how to sew and patch things, I like the movie the Notebook and I do at times dress like a girl. You can say that I like girl clothes cause their comfortable and fit my body better then a boys. I don't wear those clothes out of the house though, I didn't want to get bullied for being even more different then before. "He looked at the shocked faces of the Pack. The only ones that weren't shocked were Scott and Lydia.

Jackson frowned at his girlfriend, "You knew about this?"She snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Of course! I mean who do you think got him those clothes in the first place. Scott? I don't think so, his fashion sense is the size of a pea."

Scott shrugged and grinned,"True. I've known since we were kids. When we played at his house, his mom had a trunk full of old clothes and we used to play dress up. He'd always go for his mom's dresses and old jewelry."

Stiles grinned, "I did manage to get you in a flowered hat once. Didn't last long cause dad said he looked just like his mother. After that he never touched that hat again. "He snorted as he moved about the kitchen and got dinner going.

Soon the shock died, dinner was done and everything was calm again. After dinner was finished, relaxation in the living area consisted of more movies and couch time. Then one by one each of the pack members fell asleep on the couches or the carpeted floor.

Isaac was already asleep in his crib in Derek and Stiles room. Stiles had passed out on the couch, head leaning on Derek's shoulder but soon was moved and picked up by said werewolf. He cuddled closer, not caring who saw as he nosed his face into the hard chest of the older man.

Derek set him down on his bed, stripped him of his sweater and shoes. Folding him up in the bed and was about to leave when he felt a small hand grab his arm. He turned and looked at the half lidded eyes of Stiles. The female breathed out,"come back to bed."

He was kinda shocked and surprised that the boy would want him anywhere near him during sleep but he took the chance. It was now or never to really take advantage of the situation. He stripped himself of his shirt, knowing the boy was watching him from behind his lashes. He grabbed his sweats and changed his jeans for those, getting comfortable for sleep. When he turned, he paused, seeing the naked back and legs of the male in a female body. It made his wolf rear its ugly head to the front and howl in want. He wanted to very much touch that soft supple skin, to nose his face into the lovely arch of the long neck and small shoulders that didn't change much in the transformation. His sight then was obstructed by something that made his heart thump. Breaking him away from staring at that small body that was naked in one moment to wearing something of his, it was his shirt. His greenish grey Henley was covering the female from top to thigh. He sighed and relaxed, knowing what all those feeling meant.

It wasn't everyday a wolf would find his Anchor let alone it be their mate, his mother and father where each others anchors and mates. Like a soulmate really, as soon as they saw one another they just knew it was set in stone.

Just now, he found his. His anchor that used to be anger was now the cuddling boy in his bed and sheets. His mate was that sweet and hyperactive male that got turned into a girl with just the same personality and still had those sweet dimples. Laying in his large bed and giving him wanting eyes.

He smiled softly and walked over, shifting his way into the bed and hugging the sleepy boy closer. He didn't care what gender Stiles was, he just knew his mate was here with him and he wanted them to stay. He laid his cheek on the head of the sleepy male and felt him and Stiles relax, feeling safe and sound with Isaac's soft breathing near them in the room but also their heat coming off of one another. Stiles soon fell asleep and he waited until the boy was fully sleeping to place a soft kiss on the curve of neck and shoulder the female showed off. He soon fell into a deep sleep, his future in that very same room with him.


	8. Feeling's and Blessing's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

The next day was woken by a baby's cry, one not so happy and filled with small whimpers. Stiles had been in deep sleep when the sound of the small pup's cry resounded in the room. He shot up from the bed and rushed to Isaac as fast as he could. Hearing the sniffling and whimpers made his heart break. He grabbed him up and held him close, shushing the crying babe. He heard a noise behind him, a growl of sorts, and turned to see Derek in a crouched position on the bed with flashing red eyes and looking about the room, like he was going to kill whoever was in his territory and hurting his pup. 

Stiles smiled softly as he finally got Isaac to calm down and he crawled back into the bed with said pup, reaching over and running his soft small hand across Derek's messy hair. "It's okay Derek, we're safe." 

Derek looked at the female and slowly came down from his protective stance, knowing now that they were safe. His eye's came back from their red color to their hazel green as he sighed. Laying back onto the bed and rubbing his face, trying to calm down from being scared shitless that his pup and mate were in danger. 

Stiles smiled and sat himself comfortably on the bed, his back against the pillows with Isaac on the bed in between his stretched out legs. He ran his soft hand across those golden curls and started humming to the small boy, hopefully to keep the baby from crying out again. 

Derek looked over from his laying position, watching the child sniffle and whimper and seeing how Stiles was letting the child calm down slowly instead of stopping it completely. Letting the child calm himself down, he remembered his own mother saying those same words with Cora as a child. How she needed to calm herself down and not have someone do it for her. Stiles was doing the same right now. 

Stiles smiled down at the pup, "What's wrong sweetie? Hungry or do you need a change?" He lifted the child up and patted the bottom of the baby, noting it was dry. "Hungry huh?" 

Isaac sniffled, sticking his thumb in his mouth and gave off whimpers. Stiles smiled and bent over, nuzzling his nose and lips against the pups cheeks. Scenting the baby with his own scent and giving off soft noises, not knowing those were wolflike noises that mother wolves made to comfort their pups. 

He turned to Derek who had been watching him and Isaac, "Mind getting a bottle for the hungry puppy?" He smiled. 

Derek smirked a little and got up, "Sure. Did you have some already made in the fridge?" He raised an eyebrow at the smiling male turned female in his bed. 

"Yeah, there should be at least four in the fridge. Also, grab one of the small zip lock baggies that are sitting on the counter by it, they're filled with different types of dry cereal. Grab the flakes." Stiles said as he played with Isaac who had finally fully calmed and started gnawing on his thumb and waving his little feet and hands about. 

Derek nodded and left the room to go get the items needed. He came down the spiral stairs and noticed some of the pack members awake. Scott and Jackson were still sleeping along with Erica, while the rest was relaxing or watching tv. 

Lydia looked up from her phone as he came to the kitchen to grab the bottle and baggie. Setting the bottle in a pot of water to warm it up and doing what Stiles had told him to do as he grabbed himself some coffee that was already brewed by her. "Morning sunshine." 

Derek raised an eyebrow at her as he sipped his drink. Boyd snorted and continued to watch tv. Derek set his cup down and leaned against the counter as he waited for the milk to warm up, looking over at her with questioning eyes. 

"We heard the baby." Alison said from her spot next to Scott. 

Derek nodded, "Was hungry, Stiles has him." He sipped his coffee and went to check the bottle. It was at perfect temperature so he pulled it out and set aside the pot for later after dumping the water. 

Lydia smirked, "We noticed where you came from too." 

Derek turned and glared, making his way to the stairs and halfway up he heard from Lydia from her spot on the chair. "It's okay, you know. We're happy for you." He sighed and continued his way back to the bedroom, knowing what the young woman in the living room had said was true. 

  


\--------¤--------

  


After getting up and feeding Isaac, Stiles had pulled on some shorts and went down to the kitchen. He managed to brush his hair and pull it up and out of the way before leaving the room, still dressed in Derek's Henley. Not caring really, it was comfy and still smelled of the alpha wolf. Nope, not caring in the slightest. 

He settled Isaac in the playpen to play, while he started on making breakfast for everyone. Not noticing the knowing stares from the two females and one dark skinned male that had seen a shirtless Derek earlier. 

Derek stayed upstairs to dress, take his shower, and get ready for the day. Derek taking in the idea of Stiles having food ready for him and liking it more and more. 

Stiles had gotten pancakes and bacon ready for everyone, cut fruit and whipped cream along with juice and coffee for whoever wanted it. He set the plates aside and started fixing everyone their plates, noticing the other pack members all watching him with interest and awe as he made each of their favorites. Lydia had strawberries and whipped cream, apple 

juice and lite syrup. Alison and Erica both liked whipped cream with cinnamon, orange juice with lite syrup. Jackson liked his plain with only bananas, coffee with milk. Scott had loads of berries and syrup on his with apple juice and Boyd had a simple plate with only butter and syrup, though he liked his coffee with hints of milk, sugar and cinnamon like Stiles did. 

Once the pups were settled with their food, Stiles made Derek's and his. Derek liked his plate simple, blue berries and butter with lite syrup. His coffee was also simple, dark with no add ons. He set that plate aside while he made his, he himself loved chocolate in his. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and cinnamon and lite syrup. Derek had finally came down when Stiles had finished making his own and sat at the counter, eating his breakfast while the pups all dug into their own. Knowing that the alpha eats first and then the rest. 

Once done, Alison and Scott did the dishes as Stiles went up to get ready and shower. Stiles took his time, feeling different since last night. It was like something changed, it made him feel different. He showered thoroughly, cleaning himself with cinnamon and sugar body wash and mint tea hair products. He smelt nice and felt clean and got out to dress. 

He looked around his clothing, not noticing he was grooming himself and preening. Finally choosing a pretty cream and white floral sundress with a small brown belt around his hourglass waist. He turned to the mirror and smiled, it made his wide hips wider and his bust slightly larger. His thighs showed a little when the dress moved and it was open backed, showing off his birthmarks that marked his skin. He grabbed the brush and put on a lace headband that was easily held on like a hair tie. Pulling on the white wedged heels, he put on lightly colored make up and smiled at his figure. He was pretty, wholesome, and homegrown. Someone who was the girl next door. He grabbed the locket Scott brought with him and gave to him, putting it on and smiled as it settled right at the curve of his breasts. He smiled and nodded, walking out and down the spiral stairs. 

He blushed when he got whistles from Erica and Lydia, Scott grinning at him and Alison commented on how pretty he looked. 

"Jesus! How hot are you!" Erica looked him over with her smirk, leaning against Boyd. 

Stiles blushed and wave her off, "Oh shut up." He walked over and smiled at the little boy in the playpen. "Hello baby boy, what do you think?" He bent over and picked him up, smiling at the waving of the boys little hands. Not noticing Derek had turned, coming from the small office area. The older man had stopped and saw the smooth back of Stiles thighs, freckled with birthmarks and hairless. The dress was short enough to show a lot of leg and one wrong move would have that secret part of Stiles shown to the world. He blushed and noticed the other males blushing also, he glared at them and stepped into their line of sight to block his mate from their eyes. The boys looked away from his protective stance by the male turned female. 

Stiles stood straight once more, holding Isaac to him. He smiled at Derek, "Imma get him changed, do you mind taking me to Deaton? I have some questions that need answering and I have to shop for him and get some things for you. I would ask the girls to help but I have some chores for them all to do." 

"Sure, go get him ready and then you can hand out chores to the pack. Then we can leave." Derek turned to the boy turned girl and leaned against the counter. 

Stiles nodded and left to change the pup in his arms. Derek turned to the pack and frowned, "Sorry about that...." He ran a rough hand through his hair. 

Jackson frowned, "It's fine but what was that?" 

"Last night I felt a pull to Stiles and ever since the change I have been feeling it. I found that not only is he my Anchor but also my mate." He noticed the shocked faces on all of them. 

Scott frowned, "Why now? How come you never felt the pull before then?" 

"I think it was because I was still trying to take down everyone who had harmed my family and settle as an Alpha. All of that stress and action was clouding the pull, I might have felt it before but never understood it and never looked into it since, I was busy saving myself and my pack." Derek sighed as he thought about it. It was true, he thought back to when he first saw the young boy and remembered that pull then. How it made him feel warm but he could never understand why. 

Lydia smiled, "Well, I think that this wonderful." Everyone else nodding along with her. 

Derek sighed in relief, sagging slightly but nodding at them all, thankful for their blessing. He then looked up as Stiles came down the spiral stairs with baby Isaac, a smile on the feminine female face. Isaac was dressed in that adorable outfit Lydia bought, the one that looked just like Derek's chosen outfit at that moment. Derek gave a small sideways smile and grabbed his keys along with his wallet and the car seat. 

Stiles settled Isaac into the car seat as he spoke to the pups, "Alright I have some jobs for you guys to do. The boys need to get everything on this list I have set up and come back here and start putting the items together. Girls, I have another list for you. Everything on here is needed but if there is anything I missed, get it. After you get everything, come back here and help the boys and once that is done, I should be back and I can make lunch for everyone. Scott and Jackson...." He turned to the two, "No fighting or breaking anything. Boyd, watch them. Lydia...." He turned to her, "Please nothing too expensive. I like quality but not everything okay. Erica, please no temper tantrums. I don't want another incident like last time. Alison please watch them. Now, let's all get to it cause I am going to be busy with Deaton." He grabbed up his bag that held all of Isaac's baby care and everything he needed. 

The pack stood there in shock of how mothering Stiles had gotten, they could see why he was the Alpha's mate. Nurturing and caring but with the perfect amount of discipline. They 

nodded as both him and Derek walked out the door, saying their goodbyes and started getting ready so they can do what their alpha female asked of them. Showing for the first time true pack dynamics.


	9. Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

After a couple of minutes of getting everything set and driving to the vet, Derek and Stiles along with baby Isaac walked inside and saw Deaton coming from the back. 

Deaton smiled softly, "Hello Stiles, Derek." He looked down at little Isaac, "Isaac. What can I do for you?" 

"I was hoping you can help me with a couple of questions, maybe even some information." Stiles asked while he bounced Isaac on his hip. 

Deaton nodded and waved them to the back, letting them sit in the chairs he had while he sat down on the rolling stool he had there. "Okay, ask away." 

"I figured that Isaac was around a newborn's age maybe even slightly older but with how he is acting...... I'm not so sure anymore." Stiles set the baby on his lap to show Deaton. 

Deaton frowned, "What do you mean?" As he rolled closer to look at the child closely. Noticing how tense Derek got when he got closer to them and taking into account what that might mean. 

"Well, he's able to lift his head and roll around, he can talk a little....actually more like babble and he's already able to naw on dried flakes of cereal. I was wondering what that could mean?" Stiles asked as he looked down worried at the small pup in his lap. 

Deaton smiled at him and nodded, "I understand. It's actually not uncommon for wolf pups to grow faster than normal children and infants. Werewolves adapt much faster to growth then a normal human, where humans find problems in growth, a werewolf has already either learned it or mastered it. Plus, you have to take into consideration that Isaac was a teenager before the transformation into a baby. His growth will be different than a normal babe, nothing to worry about Stiles. I am sure with your care and the packs, he'll be very well cared for." 

Stiles sighed, "Oh good. Now for my other questions, I know that I am showing more feminine instincts and mothering ones but I have a feeling I am changing along with Isaac." Derek looked at him with worry. 

Deaton frowned, "What's changed?" 

"I can smell things a lot more, I become over protective and growly when Isaac or any of the pack is near a stranger. I nuzzle and cuddle more and today I noticed I was preening and grooming myself. It was like a weird pull and instinct." Stiles looked at the dark skinned man for help. 

Deaton rubbed his chin in thought and looked over at Derek, narrowing his eyes and then looking at Stiles once more and nodded, "I think I know what's going on." 

Derek frowned and narrowed his own eyes, "Then, why are you stalling?" 

"Calm yourself, Derek. I have to be sure, now Stiles, I have a couple of questions to ask." He rolled forward and checked the young male turned female. Making sure he was healthy as he waited for the boy to answer him. 

"Okay...." Stiles nodded slowly. 

Deaton pulled back and nodded, "Alright, have you had the urge to scent everyone near you that's pack?" 

Stiles nodded. "Yes actually." 

"Okay, has the place your pack is located feel like a place of protection and comfort?" He asked politely. 

The boy turned girl nodded and frowned, "Yes...." 

"Okay, when you preened and groomed, did this pull come from someone you were near or a thought of this person?" Deaton raised an eyebrow. 

Stiles sat there in thought and blushed after a minute, "Umm....yeah it did." 

Deaton smiled at the boy, "Then I know exactly what's wrong or in your case what is right." 

Stiles looked up with a smile, "Really?" 

"Yes, now Stiles this is actually very normal. The reason you're gaining all of these instincts and urges is because not only have you found yourself integrated even deeper in Lycan lore but also because you've found your Anchor and mate." Deaton grinned happily. 

Derek and Stiles stared in shock, Stiles gulped. "W..what?" 

"Your reason for the pull, the growling and even the urge to groom is because you've found your mate and have claimed that place of comfort as your Den. You're becoming very protective of your pack and of Isaac because you're integrating yourself as the sole nurturer and mother of the pups. I assume that your staying in Derek's loft?" Deaton asked. 

Stiles nodded, still shocked at what was being told to him. 

Deaton nodded, "Then your claim is on his loft. You're making it like a Den to hold your pups for comfort and protection. You're becoming a mother wolf. As for the pull to your mate......have you figured out where this pull leads?" 

Stiles stared at the floor in shock but also flushed red all over his face. Derek was also shocked but worried all of Stiles blood had rushed to fast to his face. Stiles looked back up at Deaton and nodded slowly. 

"Then, I think that answers everything you need to know. I am sure can figure out everything from here on out." Deaton stood as Derek helped Stiles stand and shook the man's hand before they left. Deaton smiling in a knowing way as he watched them leave. 

  


\--------¤--------

  


An hour later found them in the woods near Derek old family home. Sitting on the blanket that Stiles brought for Isaac to play on. They both watched as Isaac tried to roll onto his stomach with determination. It was quiet and slightly awkward. 

Derek sighed, "Are you alright?" He looked over at the silent teen next to him. 

"A little....." Stiles sighed, "I am just trying to figure out how to get to the next step...." He looked over at Derek with a determined but also sad face. 

Derek frowned, "What do you mean?" 

Stiles bit his lip and then turned to Derek with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I know who the pull is making me go to and I don't mind at all but I am not sure how they'll take it." 

"If they make you happy even when you get annoyed or even mad at them at times, why not be bold. Just do what makes you feel happy." Derek furrowed his brows in thought. Thinking of his own pull to Stiles and wondering how this would work. 

Stiles bit his lip, looking at Derek and then at the small pup on the blanket. He thought about it, his heart hammering away, knowing Derek could hear it but not caring. He sucked in a breath and nodded, "Okay." 

Derek nodded softly and was about to say something when he felt a pair of soft plump lips on his own. He sat there, frozen from the kiss but felt the trembling of the person who was doing the kissing. He felt the pull explode in his mind and body and he could feel it shuddering. His eyes flashed and he growled, a rumble in his chest as he grabbed Stiles arms and kissed him back with lust and want on his own lips. He felt the smaller body shiver under his touch and he growled into the kiss and kissed the boy turned girl deeply. Pulling the smaller body closer to his strong chest and tilting his head into a more romantic kiss, rumbling as he heard a moan come from the teen as he himself moaned back. 

The want filled kiss turned even deeper, soon Derek licked along the bottom lip and felt a gasp come from Stiles and delved his tongue into the warm cavern he had wanted to explore. Panting was heard in the small forest area they were in and moans followed those pants, need was deep in them but soon it calmed down to a wet slide of lips. Derek pulled back and leaned his forehead against Stiles, eyes closed and panting from the kiss that felt like his world clicked. Like he was home. 

Stiles was panting along with him, the soft lips smiled. "That was my first kiss." He looked up at the older male as he pulled back a little. 

Derek sighed and looked down at the soft smile on the others face, giving his own in return. "Was it everything you wanted?" 

Stiles shook his head, "No. It was better." He leaned up and kissed the older male once more before checking on Isaac. 

Derek smiled as he watched the two, feeling like things were going good for himself. Happy that his mate had accepted him into their lives and having a nice sized pack with good wolves in it. 

Stiles had those same thoughts, happy he wasn't rejected and was given the best kiss of his life. He blushed when he thought of wanting more from Derek, of what would be coming next. 

Fate, though, seemed to love chaos, he had a feeling that this wouldn't last long. The Blue Moon was coming and that Witch was still out there. How would he be able to keep his pups and mate safe?


	10. Shopping and Cute Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

After a nice day out, Stiles and Derek had gone out to the mall to buy the things Stiles needed. Derek stayed behind him when he would look at certain things, he wasn't much of a shopper and so let Stiles do what he wanted. They went through clothing stores for little Isaac and Derek, getting his two boys new clothes before going into the ladies part of the mall. Stiles picked out some everyday wear and some nice sleepwear before congregating to the underwear section of the shop. Derek felt his face flush a little, not used to being in this section even as a kid. His mother would have to stop by this section if she had to and he'd be dragged along but they never stayed long. This time, though, he was here with his mate and that made his face and body flush with heat.

Stiles frowned as he looked at the small panties and tried to figure out what to buy. Even though Lydia bought him some clothing he needed his own, not just for the outside world to think he was a woman but because he'd actually like to try these clothes on when he changed back. His pack knew about his little secret now and so he won't hide it.

He grabbed up some nice lace ones in several colors and then grabbed some silk kind, even grabbing a couple of bra's that seemed to match his size. He bought them, Derek offering up money for him before they left to buy shoes for each of them and then having some lunch in the food court. He soon dragged them off again to buy baby items that Isaac before passing a jewelry shop and stopping. Stiles tilted his head at a pretty bracelet that caught his eye, it was a charm bracelet filled with little charms that reminded him of the pack. It was colored in both whiskey browns, turquoise and green beads and stones. The charms were gold and shined beautifully and made him smile as he stared at the little charms. Each representing his small pack.

An arrow for Allison, a gold bead with the word brothers on it for him and Scott, a Lacross net for Jackson. He found a dangling charm with a small bear for Boyd, a cat paw for Erica, a couple baby booties with blue stones all over them for little Isaac. He smiled when he found a bead that was shaped in leafs and limbs for a tree for Lydia and frowned though when he couldn't see anything else on the bracelet. He hummed but touched the glass as if he was drawn to it.

Derek noticed his eyes on that charm and walked inside, Stiles following him in confusion."Derek?"

The man didn't answer him and stepped up to the counter and called over a clerk."Welcome to our Jewelry shop, how may I help you?" She smiled with a bright grin.

Derek grinned a charming grin that made the female clerk flush,"Yes I saw a charm bracelet in the window up front. I'd like to buy it for my girlfriend here if that is possible."He laid a hand on Stiles' waist.

Stiles blushed at being called Derek's girlfriend but smiled, Derek saw him staring at the item in the window and wanted him to have it. It looked expensive but the man was willing to buy it for him. The lady smiled at them and nodded,"Of course! It's actually not finished with its charms as of yet, would you like to get more?"

Derek nodded,"I think that would be nice."He looked down at Stiles with a warm look in his eyes as the boy turned girl blushed again.

The woman went over and pulled the item out of the window and brought it over for them to see and pulled out many little boxes filled with different types of charms for Stiles to choose from."Now we have many different types of charms to match your bracelet, dangling types to bead like types. Choose any you wish to have on the bracelet, though there should be enough room to fill it in with at least six more charms."

Stiles looked at each box and pointed out a couple he really liked. A police officer charm for his dad, a bead-like one with the twining snakes and angel wings for nurses with a pretty green stone at the top for Melissa. He found a least three more wolf-like charms before he found one that made him smile brightly."That one! That's the perfect last charm."

It was a charm that matched Derek's tattoo. Triskelion in gold, it was beautiful and Stiles wanted it before it was taken. His mate was Derek and this mark was made just for him. The woman smiled and put all of the charms on the bracelet,"You have room for a couple more but you can always come back to get them whenever you want. This looks beautiful."

After paying for the bracelet and getting the box to put it in, Derek took it out and helped Stiles put it on. He smiled as he rubbed the soft skin of Stiles wrist,"It looks good on you."

Stiles smiled,"I was drawn to it. It had everyone on it and it made me want it so bad. It does look pretty."He dangled it in Isaac's face as the little boy giggled and touched it softly."There's your pup! My little baby boy."The little booties shined in the light and made Stiles smile before he brought his wrist down and kissed Isaac's forehead.

Derek smiled as he caught his eyes on not only the others charms but he found his own. He felt his chest puff up a little before bending down and kissing Stiles cheek."Let's get going"

\--------¤--------

An hour later they managed to get home after going grocery shopping and walked in on the boys setting up a baby swing as Boyd hooked up the bouncer in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting area. It was wrapped around a metal beam and sturdy so the baby can bounce about.

The girls were folding towels and clothes that needed to be washed, well Allison and Lydia was while Erica was sorting through the baby supplies for bathing and changing diapers.

Stiles smiled at them as he took off Isaac's little jacket and shoes before setting him inside the playpen before setting the bags on the counter."Derek, please take our thing up to the bedroom, I'll get to those after putting away the groceries."

Derek raised an eyebrow,"Just do the clothes. I'll get the food."He handed his mate the clothing bags while he set out to put the food away.

Stiles smiled and patted the boys and girls on the way to the stairs."Watch Isaac and don't let him gnaw on the playpen."He said to Derek as he took the stairs to the bedroom. He settled on the bed and sighed, the place was actually getting smaller by the day. He started pulling tags off and folded the clothes and put them away in their rightful places and frowned. The loft felt small to him like it was nice to live in but with the pack always here it felt small. Maybe he can talk to Derek about it tonight at dinner.

He set their shoes aside in the bedroom before grabbing the bags and going down stairs to throw them away. Derek had finished putting the food away and was helping the boys with putting the furniture together. They had finally finished making the swing set, the bouncer and had the changing table done. Erica had put the sorted items in clear containers and set them in the pantry before helping the other girls with the clothes and putting them away.

Stiles made some lunch for the pups before leaning against the counter top with his mint tea. He sighed as the tea relaxed him and he closed his eyes as the pups all either played with Isaac or watched TV. He smiled when he felt strong arms circle his waist and a strong jaw nuzzles the crook of his neck. Derek was snuffling his skin and he reached back and ran his fingers through those dark locks. 

He watched as the man move from his spot behind Stiles to the playpen and pick up Isaac. Soon he relaxed onto the floor and held the boy on his chest. Isaac being the little cutie that he was crawled from Derek's chest and onto the floor. Isaac had managed to not only crawl from around the man to his head but lean up to hold said wolves head and try to kiss him. Stiles smiled, laughing at how cute the two seem to be. Lydia taking pictures as they all watched the two become closer. 

Something though felt different, like something was happening. He couldn't figure it out, it made him shiver just thinking it could end really bad for them. His paranoia catching up to him.

\--------¤--------

Far from the town of Beacon, in the forest surrounding it. An old abandoned shack was shining a light that hadn't seen the insides in over a decade. Inside a woman was filtering through many old tombs and grinning with an insane glint.

She was looking into a dark spell, even darker than a love potion or even Necromancy. She wanted Derek! He was her's. That little upstart will rue the day he took her man from her. She started cackling, laughter in the most evilest of ways sprouted from her mouth like thorny vines from a rose bush.

She shifted through book after book, looking and finally before her anger got to her she found it. It was something that could make this whole thing even better for her. Her eyes glinted that psychotic light as her obsession got stronger and made her magic even darker in the black abyss that made it up. She stared at the words that made up the spell, her dream of having Derek Hale is almost hers.


	11. Making memories of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Stiles was looking out the window of the loft, mind sorting through everything that has happened since the incident. He frowned, his pretty pink lips pulled down and making his face sharp looking rather than the normal softness that was there. He couldn't get passed this feeling, the feeling of something bad that was going on in the background of his mind.

He couldn't understand why it wasn't like anything has happened since that threat that which had made. Still, it made him feel bad like his body was overly tense. It probably was.

"Stiles?"A soft voice called out.

He turned to see Lydia come and stand next to him with worry colored in her eyes. He could feel the packs worry, his connection to Derek made that possible.

She leaned against the metal there,"You're worried."

She didn't ask, she stated. It was true, he was and they can feel it. His nerves picking up around them and making the pups on edge. He didn't want them to feel bad nor did she want them to feel scared by all of this, he felt an uncontrollable need to keep them all protected and safe.

"Can see right through me huh?"He sighed,"I am worried. I can't say where it's coming from but I just feel like something is going to happen and it's not good."

She frowned and looked out the window,"I can feel it too."She looked back at him,"I think we should warn the others. This feeling might be an omen."

Stiles sighed and reached over and brought her closer to his newly shaped body. Lydia laid her head on her chest, like that of a child to her mother and sighed. Stiles hugged her closer, worried about his pups. Both human, banshee and wolf.

"I'll talk to Derek and have him call in a pack meeting. I think we need to talk about this and be ready for when that something comes."Stiles said softly to Lydia, saying this calmly so she wouldn't worry too much.

She nodded against him and continue to look out the loft window. Stiles laid his own head against her own and sighed, hoping this was just a phase. That the threat that witch said to him wasn't coming true.

\--------¤--------

"Okay, I called you all here for a meeting. Stiles and Lydia have been getting off feelings lately. As you know we have the main threat and I think we should set up some training sessions and work together to figure out how to stop her."Derek spoke to them all, his eyes trained on every one of them.

Jackson frowned from his sitting spot near the window,"You really think she'll come after us now? It's been at least a week since we have seen her...."

"I think with how strong she is, a week would be enough time for her to set something up to get to us all,"Derek spoke to the blonde teenager.

Allison nodded,"Dad said he has noticed thing happening around town. Certain items have been purchased and something sinister was making the wooded areas of Beacon wilt. He thinks Dark magic is at the center of it all."

Stiles glared and crossed his slim arms over his breasts,"I knew it. I felt that feeling before, it's her."

Derek wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into his strong muscled chest. He felt a heaviness settled on his shoulders as the smaller male turned female said those words.

Scott gave off a worried look,"The same witch who changed you and Isaac, right?"

No one answered him as he said something everyone was thinking, be it true or not. This woman was back and she was causing their Alphas mate to worry and feel uncomfortable. This woman needs to be stopped.

Derek frowned over Stiles' head at his pack,"We'll start training tomorrow morning. Luckily it's summer break for you all and no classes, we need all the training we can get. You all need to spend time with your families, I'll call you all at seven in the morning."

The pack agreed and left after scenting the small baby and the alpha pair. Said pair made sure that they left safely and told them to text back once they got home safe. After all the calls had been made and everyone was home, Stiles leaned more into Derek. His mind going crazy with worry. Derek held him and nuzzled his face into the soft creme scented hair of his mate. Worry was coming off them in waves but after holding themselves closer for some time it made the worry calm within them.

Though the longer they held one another, the stronger their connection got. Stiles started to feel warm, like his body was overheating even though he knew it wasn't. His eyes opened half way and he nuzzled into Derek's shirt cover chest, taking in the alpha's scent. He ran a small hand across the other males back, feeling the muscles tense and then release.

Derek to was feeling the heat himself, running his larger warmer hands across the smaller males back and along his mate's sides. Liking the feel of the soft skin under the loose shirt the male turned female wore.

Stiles felt a blush creep along his cheeks as he looked up into his older mates face, biting his lip as he took in the handsome face and the warm hazel eyes.That very same heat rose within Derek, it made him give off a soft but noticeable growl within his chest. That noise wasn't threatening, more like comforting his mate in this closeness they held each other with.

"Derek...."Stiles whispered.

Derek bent down and kissed his mates soft and plump lips, tasting the sweetness of the tea he drank before and Stiles own flavor.

Stiles closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss as he tasted the coffee Derek always drank and that spiciness that was all Derek. He wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and pushed himself up on his tippy toes to get more of that handsome man's mouth.Then he pulled back and panted, filling his lungs with air that was lost in the moment of their kiss.

He turned and checked on Isaac, the boy was asleep in his elephant footsie pajamas.He hoped the little boy would stay asleep during all of this.

Derek smiled softly,"He'll be fine. He sleeps like a log until he's hungry or needs a change."

Stiles nodded,"I know. Why don't we set him up in the crib upstairs."He moved over to the baby and pulled him up, holding him close to his breast as he started for the stairs but gave Derek a heated look over his shoulder.

Derek watched him go up the spiral stairs with heat filled eyes. He swallowed down the saliva that built up in his mouth at the look he was given and turned, cleaning up the mess that was left from the pack before taking his leave and headed straight to the upstairs of his loft. He walked into the hall and looked into the office he had upstairs and saw Stiles put Isaac in his crib. They had rearranged the upstairs for little Isaac and Stiles.

Isaac's baby things were now in his old office, his desk and things were taken down into the alcove of the open living area of his loft. It looked more lived in now and Isaac finally has his own space. Stiles had everything set up his own way, being not only the alpha mate but also mama wolf of Isaac made his mothering instincts stand to the front of his mind. He felt Isaac needed his own space but had the door was taken down and a curtain and beads set up since he didn't want something blocking him from the pup. Derek agreed, his own instincts agreeing with all of the ideas Stiles had.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed his shoulder,"He'll be fine. The room is right across from us and if he needs you, you can hear him easily."

"I know, it's a little hard but I feel better about doing this than before."Stiles rubbed his hand across Derek's arm and sighed before moving away from him and into their shared room.

Derek followed him, watching as Stiles waited for him inside the room with those same heated eyes and he felt a growl rise from his chest. He stalked the boy turned girl and raised his hands and caught his lips into another heated kiss. He loved this feeling, it made his body shake with need. It still felt so good like the first kiss they had together before.

Stiles gasped into the kiss, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. He grasped at the wrists of his older mate and groaned into the kiss after feeling the tongue of the other slip into his mouth.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles neck and shoulders, soon ending at his full hips and ran his fingers under his shirt and rubbed the skin hidden there. He liked the feel of soft skin under his calloused fingers, Stiles was really soft and he wondered if he was this soft before the change. Though that idea ran out the door when he felt tiny hands and fingers scale his abs and chest under his own shirt. He groaned deeply, almost a growl really.

Stiles grunted as he touched the hard body of his mate and felt the corded muscle twitch under his fingers. He felt lucky to have this man as his mate.

Derek pulled back, slipping his shirt from his hard body and went back to kissing his way down his mate's neck, licking and sucking on the soft skin there. He grasped Stiles own shirt but was stopped by soft hands and he pulled back, looking into heated but worried eyes.

"Don't....."Stiles bit his lip.

Derek frowned,"Whats wrong?"

"I....I'm not myself....."Stiles stuttered,"Like, I'm not male anymore. What if....if you see this body and come to like it but when I change.....you'll be disgusted with my male body when I'm normal again."He tugged at his shirt, his eyes feeling heated like he was going to cry.

Derek sighed and pulled his fingers from his shirt and made him look up at him,"Stiles. You're beautiful because of your personality and how much you make the world around you shine. You're my mate, I'll love you regardless of body shape. You could be a polka-dotted squirrel and I'd still want you. No matter what body you're in."

Stiles stared at him in shock,"That I think was the most I have ever heard you say to me."

Derek snorted and bent down, kissing the others shoulder before running his fingers under the top Stiles wore and started pulling it up and over the others head. Once off he took in the shirtless torso and it made his blood heat up. Soft freckled skin covered the softer bone structure that was there before and the soft collar bones leading down to a well-endowed bust. Stiles had an even larger chest then the females in his pack, irony really since most of the girls had commented he was a wisp of a boy before the change.

Stiles blushed and tried to cover himself up but his wrists were caught in larger stronger hand before a gasp escaped him as a pair of lips kissed his collar bone and nibbled the skin there."Derek...."

Derek reached behind him, unclasping the lace bra he wore and let the flimsy material drop to his elbows. Freeing his heavy breasts and watching as they bounced from their prison. Derek's body twitched at the sight, his eyes dragging across the puckered pink colored nipples and how they blended into the skin of his mate. They were beautiful and he bent down, licking his way down to them, soon tracing his tongue around the puckered skin. He looked up at Stiles and saw how that action made the other blush and pant.

He swiped, again and again, watching how it made the other twitch and soon moan out with every touch."Beautiful...."He watched as the blush ran farther down into the chest of the other. It was quite a sight.

Stiles couldn't believe how good it felt to have Derek touch his breasts, how the other males tongue swiped against his nipples and how the feeling felt to his now panting body. It made his inner thigh squirm and his core wet, he could bet the other could scent it. That thought made him blush redder than before.

He soon was backed into the bed behind him and they dropped softly onto it, Stiles watching his older mate crawl across his body and kiss his way up his belly to his chest and to his mouth. He moaned as he felt those hand touch his breasts and taking the nipples softly and rubbing them. The feeling made him tighten his hands on the others shoulders.

Derek pulled back from his mouth and continued his way down those full breasts to his belly button, licking it and then grasping the jeans he wore and pulled them down softly and dropping them to the floor. He pulled back and licked his lips, seeing the white lace and the damp middle where he knew the others virgin core was at. He looked back up at Stiles as he gripped his own pants and took them off, leaving him in his under shorts. Tight against his hardened member and leaving a damp spot at the head. He wanted his mate but he knew it was too soon but that didn't mean they couldn't try other things.

Soon he grabbed those white lace panties and looked at Stiles' face, waiting for anything and when the other nodded, he pulled them down softly. Taking in the small patch of chocolate brown hair over the others pink core and the sticky wetness that dripped when the panties were moved from his body. It gave off a succulent scent that made his mouth water and he licked his lips as he threw the undergarments aside along with his own.

He bent over and kissed Stiles on the belly and softly asked,"How far are you willing to go?"

"I...I'm not ready for that yet but I can try the other things, that is if you're okay with that?"Stiles asked softly.

Derek nodded,"Anything with you will be fine with me. I just want to be with you."He kissed that belly again and started his decent to the one spot he knew the other had never been touched, in either gender.

Stiles gasped as he felt tongue and lips touch his most sensitive area, his eyes wide as his legs spread and he gave off a whimper in need as red hot heat flashed through his whole body. He never felt this before and he wondered if his mind had melted from such a touch. He felt that broad tongue spread him and touch him inside , delving deeper and deeper and he grasped the bedding in hopes of keeping him grounded.

It was all so new to him, it was different but he could honestly say it wasn't bad. It was the complete opposite.

Derek moaned into the core of his mate, tasting the sweet nectar and gripping those soft thighs of that wiggling body above him. He watched the other as Stiles gasped and panted, clutching the sheets as Derek suckled and delved deeper into him. He never tasted such sweetness before and he hoped it would taste as sweet when the other changed back into his other body once more.

"D..Derek....I'm not...gonna..."Stiles groaned out, his eyes shut tight as his body started to shake and his core quivered around the others tongue. Derek growled slightly and devoured him from those words and Stiles screamed his completion as soon as he did that. The born werewolf taking everything he gave off.

Soon he pulled back, mouth wet and left a panting mate shaking on his bedding. He growled and his eyes flashed as he went and kissed his mate breathlessly. Stiles whimpered, he could feel his older mate ground down into him and he ran a soft hand across his back. Once he pulled back Stiles softly but shakily pushed his mate back into the back and situated himself on him. Derek watching his every move as he did so.

"You don't have to do that...."Derek panted out. Holding himself back from claiming his young mate too early.

Stiles shook his head,"Want to."He stated and sucked in air and he licked down those washboard abs of his mate, listening to him growl and groan. He took his time going down to the others pelvis and his breath catching as soon as he saw the throbbing piece of maleness between his mate's thighs. It was thick and it dripped a clear liquid that made him salivate slightly.

He looked up at Derek as he descended onto the dripping head of the thick member and took it into his mouth, licking and sucking the appendage as he watched the other. He soon had to abandon watching Derek to working said man's member. He moaned at the taste of the man, wrapping his smaller hand around the bottom and stroking him in time with his sucking. It wasn't hard really to do this as he remembered touching his own when he had one and he had always wanted to do this before, so researching what to do and not to do in his alone time helped him a lot.

He listened to his mate, taking him deeper into his mouth and moaning as he gave his older mate pleasure. Derek's hips twitched with every stroke and groaned after every slurp that resounded throughout the room.

Derek himself was beyond his own mind, he was a haze of pleasure and he felt like his veins were filled with liquid fire. He watched his mate take him deeper and stroke his member with ease, it wasn't like he didn't know what to do with his hand as he had the same body part before the change but the innocence in the sucking and licking part made him fill with lust that he was his mates first in that department.

Soon, though, it was ending quickly. Derek soon felt his balls draw up and he growled, trying to tell Stiles to pull back but it was too quick. He came within that sweet mouth and almost came again when he heard a moan of delight instead of disgust from his smaller mate.

He panted as he opened his eyes and looked at his young mate and watched as the boy turned girl lick their lips and swallow with delight on their face. He could feel himself twitch but he stopped himself, he didn't want to go again. Not yet at least.

He grasped his mate's body and pulled them to his body and curled around one another, cuddling and sighing in happiness as they nuzzled each other. Soon though they both were covered up and drifting off into their dreams. Happy to be together and dreaming of more.


	12. A Starting Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Jennifer Blake, everything seemed to calm down. That is until a full moon attack on the pack, a witch had found her way into their lives and had cursed the one human and wolf of the pack that was weak. Stiles and Isaac had been hit with two separate spells and now they have to figure out how to fix them both before the blue moon.

Stiles had finally found it, a spell that could help them find where that woman went. IT had taken them a week and it was getting closer to the deadline. He was tired of his pups and mate coming back from a perimeter check and looking so down and upset because they couldn't find anything on her. Nothing, no scent, and no one knowing who she was.

He was tired and thought about some of the books that Deaton had in his back room. He rushed over, took out every book he knew or thought he knew what he needed and started reading. Searching and hoping something would pop up. Then he did, right in one of the older books was a spell. A locator spell that would help them find her.

"Derek! I think I found something."His voice out of breath as he rushed inside of the loft. The pups were training once more and Derek was helping them do meditate exorcizes.

Derek jumped up, frown deep with worry,"Found What? Is everything alright?"He stalked over, his alpha nerves lit up and his urge to protect, strong.

Stiles grinned,"I think I found a spell that can locate her or at least her whereabouts."

Derek looked at him and grinned,"Show me."

Stiles nodded and opened the book to the page he found earlier and showed him."Here, this is it. The Invenire Spell, It means 'To Find'. It says it's a spell that works like a glowing beacon on a map and points in the direction. It'll stop pointing and glowing once it finds what it is told to look for. I have to have a crystal as a vessel to hold the glow but the spell work should be easy."

Derek purred a growl like a wolf and nuzzled his mates head and kissed the boy turned girl deeply. Pulling back with a large smile,"You amaze me sometimes."

Stiles smirked,"I try babe, I try."He kissed him sweetly and then looked over at Lydia who was standing next to Jackson."Lyd's, think you can help me with the pronunciation?"

Lydia smirked and crossed her arms over her chest,"Not a problem. We can start right now."

After those words had been spoken, everyone started to get all the necessary items ready. Stiles soon found that the words were very easy to pronounce, it didn't help that he understood foreign language since his mother's family were all polish. Soon though the spell was erected and there, pointing to the west and glowing like a glowing piece of the lunar moon was the crystal that Stiles plucked from Deaton's rooms.

Stiles grinned and looked at the pack, his mate cracking his knuckles and smirked at him while his pups shifted excitedly."That's where she is at. To the west from here, in the forest."

Derek nodded,"We plan an attack. We leave tonight and remember to stay close and quiet."He told the others, knowing this was it. Soon she'll be in their grasp.

Stiles roamed his eyes over his pack, his pups, and his mate. Battle ready. He could feel it, the change of who was the cat and who was the mouse was near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Authors Note:**  
>   
> 
> _Okay, Sorry for the short chapter. I just now got back from dealing with a lot of real life issues but now I am back. There will be a longer chapter after this, though! <3_


End file.
